


Glitter Strip Club

by Waterrain



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Aoba a stripper, Koujaku not a stripper, M/M, Mink is security, Multi, Noiz a stripper, Ren and Clear kinda strippers, Virus and Trip own the glitter strip club, Virus and Trip still creeps, poor Aoba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku finds out Aoba's job and needless to say he is shocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter Strip Club

**Author's Note:**

> I Do not own Dramatical Murder.

Koujaku decided to go to the new strip club called “Glitter” for his birthday its guys only in regards to those who enter and those who work there. There are no limits on the type of outfits just don’t be completely naked.

Koujaku reunited with his childhood friend about a week ago and he mentioned that the job interview went well for him. He didn’t say what kind of job, muttering ‘It pays well’, and cheeks flushed. Must be an embarrassing job. Koujaku didn’t push the subject and told Aoba about being a Hair Dresser that cuts only female customer’s hair. He smiled before saying ‘Ah ha figured as much you are a ladies man’ and Koujaku laughed before grabbing his nose. It had been years, but it felt like nothing much has changed. 

Koujaku enters the strip club and he look at the stage: Two men dressed in suits.

“Hello, I’m Virus.” Virus commented politely.

“I’m Trip.” Trip said in a bored voice.

“And we are the owners of Glitter.” Virus and Trip said at the same time.

“To start off the show will be our friend. It’s his first time doing this kind of thing dancing in-front of a crowd. He’s shy like a little kitten and blushes so easily.” Virus said in a sing-song voice and a slight smirk on his lips. “Though if pushed too much he’ll break your jaw.”

There is movement behind the curtain. Trip chuckles and goes behind the curtain. He comes back with….Aoba? Koujaku’s mind goes blank for a moment.

Aoba wearing off the shoulder long sleeve sky blue shirt that shows his stomach, a dark blue mini skirt with red birds, and ankle high black boots. Red lipstick, Blue eye shadow, and Black eye-liner. His hair tied back in a low pony tail by a green hair tie.

“Our dear friend, Aoba.” Virus and Trip commented cheerfully.

“He decided to not use a stage name.” Virus said calmly and smiling. “For alas he would get confused if his real name isn’t called.”

“Anyway, Aoba is rather shy and it’s his first time. So he’s keeping this outfit on unless he changes his mind or something...” Trip stated while shrugging his shoulders.

“A slight tease.” Virus and Trip lifted Aoba’s shirt up. Koujaku’s cheeks are burning, wondering to himself why am I reacting this way, and he glances away. The sulking muttering of the crowd meaning the shirt has been placed down.

“I-I-It’s cold.” Aoba muttered into the microphone.

“Have fun, Aoba.” Virus and Trip said cheerfully.

“Dancing will warm you right up.” They told him before walking off the stage.

“Play I’m your little butterfly.” Aoba stated firmly into the microphone and the music started playing. His movements were graceful, serious eyes, and seemingly lost in the music. 

“This cute little butterfly needs a samurai.” Virus commented into a microphone. “Now here enters the samurai: Stage name, Ruff Rabbit!”

Aoba didn’t seem to notice. The Ruff Rabbit wearing a green and white samurai outfit. He has a lot of piercings on him. Ruff Rabbit picks Aoba up with ease up into his arm and the skirt ends up being flipped showing a red thong.

“The samurai has arrived.” Ruff Rabbit’s voice sounded bored.

“Who needs this kind of samurai?!” Aoba’s voice was high pitched and sounding deeply embarrassed. His hands pushing the skirt down to the disappointment of the crowd. 

“Master, I’ll save you!” A voice calls out. 

“The entrance of Clear! Play I need a hero.” Virus said cheerfully. Clear wearing a gas mask, a white short sleeve mid-drift showing shirt, blue short-shorts, and white combat boots. What the hell kind of show is this? Koujaku is beyond confused and Aoba groans loudly. 

“Gas mask, seriously?” Ruff Rabbit asked while shaking his head. Clear grabs Aoba and pulls him into his arms.

“I’m a hero and can’t show my face.” Clear’s voice sounded cheerful.

“I want to see your face, Clear.” Aoba told him and Clear nods his head…revealing a mask of a traditional Japanese woman. Aoba no longer in his arm and it wasn’t a surprise that he kicked Clear.

“I don’t need a Samurai or a Hero.” Aoba commented and he pats Clear on the shoulder. “It’s alright not to show your face for you are afraid. Everyone is afraid of something. Now play Once upon a dream!”

“Now the entrance of Puppy!” Trip said loudly. A man with dark blue hair, pale skin multiple black tattoos that range from the sides of his face to his shoulder blades and down his arms, very muscular, wearing a collar with silver studs and a small syringe charm, and black short-shorts….Isn’t that Aoba’s cousin…Ren…

Ruff Rabbit sighs deeply and kissed Aoba on the lips before leaving the stage. Clear wiping off Aoba’s lips with a wash cloth, whispering ‘Can I please kiss you, Master’, and he was shoved away. Aoba’s cheeks flushed a bright red. Clear walks off the stage in a sulking manner.

Koujaku watched in a daze as Aoba and Ren danced together. Tenderly, softly, and smoothly. Aoba looked happy. Koujaku frowns slightly for why does my heart hurt. Along with thinking I should be glad that my childhood friend looks happy. Aoba’s legs are around Ren’s hips, arms around his shoulders, and kissed Ren on the forehead.

Trip and Virus walk onto the stage. Their ties are gone, shirts a bit unbutton, and they tap Aoba on the shoulder. Trip holding a slice of cake and Virus holding a bottle of wine. Aoba unwrapped himself from Ren and looked at them. Ren walked off stage.

“That show was pretty funny and lovely.” Virus said while holding Aoba’s chin. 

“So cute, Aoba.” Trip hugging Aoba from behind: One hand going down his skirt and the other hand across his chest holding the plate containing a slice of cake. Aoba’s cheeks flushed. Koujaku’s bites down on his lip and the crowd was silent for wanting to hear.

“Ngh. Let go. I don’t have your hand trapped.” Aoba’s voice trembling, his legs opening up more, and wiggling. Koujaku cursing his lower half for this shouldn’t be turning me on at all as he looks upon Aoba.

“Alright, Aoba. I’ll feed you cake instead.” Trip commented smoothly. Aoba ate the cake and some of the frosting dripping down from his lips.

“Time to wash it down with some wine.” Virus suggested and he put the wine bottle on Aoba’s lips. Some of the wine falling down from his lips. Afterwards both Virus and Trip put their hand down Aoba’s skirt.

“Careful don’t want you to fall, Aoba.” Virus commented gently while wrapping an arm around his hips. 

“Yeah, Aoba.” Trip said and his arm around Aoba’s hips. Their hands inside of Aoba's thong playing with his hard on. Koujaku’s fists clenched, teeth clenched, and he wants to get them off of Aoba.

“You come so quick, Aoba.” Virus and Trip commented teasingly while licking the cum off of their hand. Aoba’s cheeks flushed. They let go of him and swiftly took off his thong.

“And now to toss Aoba’s red thong to the thirsty crowd! Please do come and see the show again. There are more shows, but alas Aoba is done for the night!” Virus called out and Trip tossed the thong. Koujaku ended up getting them for Trip tossed him at him on purpose for he recalls seeing a photo of Aoba’s childhood friend and figured this would be fun. Koujaku’s face red and he puts them away. Aoba’s face flushed, cum dripping down his legs, and he covers his eyes in complete embarrassment. Ruff Rabbit, Clear, and Ren take a bow. 

Ruff Rabbit goes between Aoba’s legs and licks his cock along with his inner legs cleaning up the cum. Ren looking shocked and Clear frowning to himself.

“Ruff Rabbit able to do such shameless things.” Virus said while shaking his head. “Poor Aoba is in shock.”

“Would be a waste.” Ruff Rabbit commented flatly. “Ah bitter.”

Aoba smacks Ruff Rabbit and calls him 'A shameless brat' before leaving the stage. Clear and Ren leaving too. Ruff Rabbit shrugs his shoulders before leaving. Virus and Trip chuckle.

"Aoba's reactions are the best." Virus commented while buttoning his shirt and putting the tie back on.

"Yeah Aoba's reactions are the best, yes." Trip stated while buttoning up his shirt and does the tie up. Koujaku snaps out of it, he wanders around, and wondered if Aoba has left. Then he heard a loud 'Get your hands off of me' and it was Aoba. He raced towards the direction. 

"Leave." The simple command came from a tall man with a dark complexion, his hair is long and brown, fading to auburn and red towards the end of the tips. The name on the tag 'Mink' and he is part of the security for Glitter. The men trying to drag Aoba off stopped, they felt a great amount of fear towards Mink, and they were each given a punch to the gut. Koujaku blinked his eyes and looks like the strip club has good security. 

"Thanks, Mink." Aoba muttered and he felt quite small compared to Mink by him. Mink remained quiet, he walks away, and Aoba notices Koujaku.

"...Uh..Mmm..Gah..I.." Aoba couldn't really talk and his cheeks burning in embrassment.

"I'll walk you home, Aoba." Koujaku told him. Aoba nods his head and he wonders how much did Koujaku see....


End file.
